Dejó de ser un juego cuando supe que te quiero
by Sorita Wolfgirl
Summary: Ese rubio tiene a medio Hogwarts encandilado, coquetea conmigo, me deja acariciar su pelo y pasar algunas tardes junto a él. Para mí todo era un juego, hasta que dejó de serlo. Pansy Parkinson/Draco Malfoy
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen todos son propiedad de esa mujer rubia que todos conocemos y que vive nadando en galeones. ¿Lo habéis adivinado? Sí, era fácil, J.K.

**N.A:** Este es el prólogo de una historia que podría predecir que va a tener unos tres capítulos, soy inconstante si no tengo ganas de escribir por lo que si os gusta dejar un review si no los recibo probablemente ni suba el resto de la historia. bueno, ¡Disfrutarlo!

* * *

Despreocupación, felicidad, algo muy bonito.  
Subidas de ánimo con una sola mirada, cualquier gesto hace que se acelere el corazón, una sonrisa significa una hora entera sin pensar en nada más, un roce una noche entera de sueños e insomnio, hacer algo juntos... Felicidad para una semana completa.  
Hasta que llegas demasiado lejos.  
Sabes que has llegado demasiado lejos cuando te duele una palabra, cuando llegas a tu habitación y echas de menos, o cuando vas por los pasillos y te giras creyendo que has visto su pelo.

Sabes que has llegado demasiado lejos cuando lloras y lloras sin saber muy bien el motivo.  
Es el momento de dar marcha atrás.

El momento de dar media vuelta y despojarte de todos los recuerdos suyos que se hayan adherido a ti y no quieren soltarse.  
Pero, la pregunta del millón:  
¿cómo hacerlo?


	2. Primer capítulo

**Diclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo sólo los utilizo para hacerme pasar ratos divertidos.

**N.A:** Aquí estoy con el primer capítulo, he tardado mucho en subirlo pero estoy de examenes y no he podido escribir que os guste.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson nunca se rinde.

Soy una de las chicas más guapas de todo Hogwarts, con una de las familias con la sangre más limpia y una cámara acorazada en Gringotts repleta de galeones y tesoros de valor incalculable. Es una suerte que sea así ya que puedo llegar a estar a la altura de Draco Malfoy. Y no pienso desaprovecharlo.

-¿Te acompaño a clase Pansy?-Me pregunta Blaise Zabini. No para de adularme y tratar de ligar conmigo. No tiene posibilidades. Mi objetivo es y será Draco Malfoy.

-No, gracias, voy con Draco.- Le respondo, dedicándole una sonrisa. Si en algo destacamos los slytherins es en la astucia y tampoco voy a ser tan idiota como para rechazar de lleno a un miembro de una de las familias más influyentes en el mundo mágico no me reportaría precisamente beneficios.

Busqué entre la multitud de estudiantes que se dirigían a clase esa cabellera rubia y me dirigí hacia ella.

Él me dirigió una mirada de arriba abajo, examinando mi camisa escotada y mi falda corta. No dice nada y echa a andar. Está esperando que le siga.

Esta actitud suya tan prepotente de aún-no-puedes-tocarme-nena-pero-me-agrada-tu-vista a veces me pone de los nervios pero en general... me atrae. Sí, Draco Malfoy es el chico inalcanzable, todo lo que una Slytherin podría desear y, por Merlín es tan condenadamente guapo...

Por eso le sigo, a pesar de que no dirige la vista atrás para ver donde estoy, a pesar de que tiene a cien chicas detrás de ese hermoso trasero suyo, a pesar de que hay veces que parece que solo sea una más de su séquito. Porque hay veces, veces que de momento puedo contar con los dedos de una mano, que para él soy yo, Pansy Parkinson, la chica a la que dedica una sonrisa seductora, un guiño de ojos y deja que le acaricie el cabello.

Porque en esos momentos somos Pansy y Draco, la pareja perfecta.

Y vivo deseando otra más de esas oportunidades.

Creo que hoy es una de ellas.

La clase de Historia de la Magia nunca ha sido precisamente el colmo de la diversión pero hoy está siendo mi favorita y agradezco empezar el viernes con ella.

Estoy sentada junto a Draco y él ha recostado la cabeza en la mesa mirando en mi dirección, hacia la ventana.

-Draco- Probé-, ¿hacemos algo esta tarde?

-Bueno...-Aceptó-No tengo nada importante que hacer.

Oh... Merlín, la tarde entera con Draco... Esta es mi oportunidad, hoy voy a declararme.

Siempre he soñado que lo hiciera él pero sé que nunca lo haría, él es más de...

Sí, él es más de primero mojar y luego hablar.

-Oh, genial, podemos escaparnos a Hogsmeade y tomas algo en el salón de té de Madame Pudipié y luego dar una vuelta.... Te esperaré después de comer junto al lago, ¿vale?

Mientras hablaba comencé a acariciarle el pelo, haciendo que encogiera la cabeza y luego se relajara.

-Ese sitio es muy cursi. Cada vez te pareces más a esas niñas romanticonas Pansy. Prefiero dar un paseo por los terrenos.

-Como quieras Draco. De todas maneras mejor, así no tenemos que escaparnos- Respondí, tratando de no acusar el golpe de sus palabras y dedicándole una de mis mejor fingidas sonrisas.

-Me gusta cuando sonríes- Dijo de improviso. Mi corazón comenzó a latir acalorado y sentí el calor en mis mejillas.

-Gracias Draco.

-Deberías sonreír más a menudo.

-No puedo controlarlo-Suspiré y lancé la indirecta sin pararme a pensarlo. Hoy era mi día.- Sólo lo hago cuando me dan buenos motivos para sonreír, ya lo has comprobado.

-Yo podría darte buenos motivos para sonreír, ya lo has comprobado- Dijo con cierto aire chulesco, presumido.

Definitivamente toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se me agolpó en las mejillas al recordar a qué se refería. Fue hace unos meses, poco antes de volver al colegio.

**Flasback**

Me desperté desorientada con el sol dándome de lleno en los ojos. Ya estaba muy alto en el cielo, debía ser medio día. Giré la cabeza para mirar el reloj y vi mi brazo desnudo. ¿Y mi pijama?

Me costaba recordar, y el dolor de cabeza no ayudaba en absoluto.

¿Por qué estaba desnuda? ¿Y por qué tenía resaca?

De pronto todos los recuerdos llegaron de golpe.

-Oh, vaya.

Estaba completamente desnuda en mi cama, tras una noche de fiesta y alcohol, pero no había sido la única ocupante de mi cama esa noche.

Suspiré y volví a tirarme en la cama. Justo encima, colgando de la lámpara estaba mi camiseta. Entre extasiada y molesta, aún como en un sueño me pregunté cuándo había Draco abandonado el lecho. Recordaba perfectamente haberme dormido abrazada a su pecho desnudo.

**Fin del Flasback**

El timbre sonó y todos, incluido Draco, recogieron sus cosas y se fueron. Me apresuré a hacer lo mismo, todavía perdida en los recuerdos.

No bajé de las nubes hasta varias horas después, cuando vi de nuevo al rubio de mis ojos. A la salida de herbología, la última clase del día.

Él iba delante hacia el castillo para dejar la mochila, yo iba detrás, distraída. De pronto se giró y se quedó parado mirándome.

_Tus ojos se clavaron en los míos y dejé de pensar en el color gris como un color frío. No podía apartar mis ojos de los tuyos._

_Mis labios susurraron tu nombre sin hacer ruido, te besé una y mil veces en esos carnosos labios tuyos, con cariño, acariciando suavemente tu piel._

_Todo eso en un segundo. Me dejaste prendada de tus ojos y no pude fijarme en que estaba en medio de un camino repleto de estudiantes, que tú sonreías o que el guardabosques, arrastrando un enorme árbol de Navidad, estaba a punto de arrollarme. Estaba demasiado ocupada para esas cosas._

_Estaba ocupada...enamorándome de ti._

-¡PANSY!- Gritó alguien sacándome de mi ensoñamiento. Un segundo después algo enorme impactó contra mí y me lanzó al suelo, donde la nieve saltó por los aires y dejó la marca de mi cuerpo y de la persona que se había lanzado contra mí.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Pansy te has hecho daño?- Preguntó la misma voz preocupada, la voz de quien estaba encima de mí.- ¡Ten cuidado hijo de mala bludger! ¿¡No ves que podías haberla matado!?

Entonces reconocí la voz. Blaise Zabini, ¿pero qué hacía?

¡Pero si ha sido él quien me ha tirado contra el suelo!

-¡Lo siento! Yo, no me di cuenta, iba arrastrando el árbol y no...-Se disculpaba nervioso ese mostrenco de Hagrid.

-¡No la toque! Pansy,¿estás bien?- Se levantó y me ayudó a incorporarme, agarrándome de la cintura.

-Sí...¿qué ha pasado?

-El descerebrado ese... Casi te lleva por delante y te golpea con el árbol de Navidad.. ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? ¿Te llevo a la enfermería?

-No, estoy bien... Me voy corriendo- Balbuceé. Respiré hondo y por fin pude acertar con las palabras-, he quedado con Draco, no quiero que me estés esperando. ¡Nos vemos luego Blaise!

Me despedí y salí corriendo hacia el lago, sin comer ni dejar los libros, llego con diez minutos de adelanto, pero no quiero hacerle esperar.

* * *

¿Os ha gustado? ¿Me merezco algún tomatazo? Decírmelo en un review =D


	3. Segundo capítulo

**N.A: **Por fin consigo actualizar. He remodelado de cabo a rabo la historia y me ha llevado bastante tiempo, pido perdón si había alguien que la seguía y le he dejado colgado. Para el próximo prometo no tardar tanto, es más, ya está escrito, en cuanto escriba el cuarto capítulo le subo.

* * *

Está nevando, copiosamente.

La nieve me cubre ya una parte de los pies y está empezando a descongelarse en mis calcetines. Un rato más, está a punto de llegar.

Hace alrededor de hora y media que espero a Draco, lega un poco tarde. Mientras espero me distraigo mirando cómo caen los copos, suave pelusilla del blanco más puro que deja imágenes preciosas en los terrenos del castillo: El algo está helado y algunos niños de primero y segundo patinan en él, otros hacen batallas de bolas de nieve, unos ravenclaws están creando la figura de un hipogrifo con la nieve. No creo que a Draco le traiga muy buenos recuerdos.

La nieve saca la parte menos slytherin de mí, sólo me falta dibujar corazoncitos con los pies.

Aunque creo que estos sentimientos entrañables tiene algo que ver con que Draco vaya a pasar lo que queda de tarde conmigo. Podríamos patinar nosotros también en el lago, o hacer un muñeco de nieve, o tirarnos en ella y dejar la forma de ángeles. No, no creo que a Draco le apetezca ensuciarse la túnica, y tiene razón, las telas de calidad ni son para estar tirados en el duelo, ni nosotros deberíamos rebajarnos a ello.

Lo único que lamento es no haberme traído la bufanda, estoy empezando a tener un poco de frío. ¿Me dará tiempo a ir por ella antes de que llegue Draco? Como venga y no esté va a pensar que le he dado plantón. Mejor me quedo, no creo que tarde mucho en llegar. Igual si le digo que tengo frío me presta su abrigo, o me abraza mientras caminamos...

Estoy helada de frío, tengo las manos rojas y estoy empezando a tiritar. El calor de mis pies ya inexistente ha derretido la nieve de los zapatos y tengo los pies inundados de agua, los tacones me están matando y las medias no me tapan la suficiente porción de piel que no cubre la falda del uniforme. ¿Conclusión? Estoy helada. La nieve ya no me parece tan bonita.

Igual Draco ha tenido un problema y no puede venir. ¿Y si le ha pasado algo? Se puede haber caído por las escaleras mientras acudía a nuestra cita. Tengo que ir a verle, si le ha pasado algo no me lo perdonaría.

Corrí todo lo que pude hacia el castillo, el tomo de nieve del suelo me lo ponía difícil. Cuando pude ver la puerta del castillo paré en seco.

Draco estaba allí.

Apoyado en la barandilla de las escaleras, acariciándole el pelo a una chica que no logré reconocer. Esta se puso de puntillas y le susurró algo al oído. Draco sonrió y se despidió de alguien antes de desaparecer con ella escaleras abajo, en dirección a las mazmorras.

Las dos horas bajo la nieve me pasaron factura en ese momento. Me temblaron las piernas y caí de rodillas en la nieve, tiritando de frío.

Me castañetearon los dientes y me costó unos segundos darme cuenta de que era yo quien hacía esos ruidos estrangulados.. Me toqué las mejillas y sentí las lágrimas echar una carrera por mi rostro hasta desaparecer en el empapado cuello de mi abrigo. Entendí que estaba sollozando y llorando al mismo tiempo que la primer causa vino a mi mente.

Draco se había olvidado de nuestra cita.

No importa, un descuido lo tiene cualquiera... pero no puedo evitar sentirme decepcionada, tenía muchas esperanzas puestas en esta tarde. He sido una ingenua, si hubiera ido a recordarle la cita a Draco no se habría hecho tan tarde y no habría quedado con esa chica. No voy a ir a interrumpirle ahora claro, pobrecillo...

Enterré la cara entre las manos y no puede contener un sonoro sollozo.

No, esta vez ni siquiera a mí me convencían mis excusas. No puedo fingir que no me duele, que no me molesta. Me ha hecho daño que no se haya acordado de nuestra cita... que se haya olvidado de mí.

No soy lo suficiente importante para él y me duele, me molesta y me hiere en mi orgullo encontrar la evidencia. No soporto más ser la chica enamorada del chico inalcanzable, ese que sólo se acuerda de ti cuando le hablas. Ese por el que daría la vida y él ni tan siquiera te dirige una mirada de más.

_No puedo más. No lo soporto. __No voy a dejar que juegue más conmigo. No seré su puta chacha, su lío de las noches que no quiere salir a ligarse a una nueva modelo de la revista "Corazón de bruja". Me niego._

_Ya he soportado lo suficiente. Le quiero, llevo tantos años obsesionada con él que ya no distingo cuándo me sentí atraída por su amistad y cuando por sus increíbles labios; pero eso ya no es suficiente. Ya no._

_Voy a sacar de mi vida a Draco Malfoy. Por mucho que me duela, que llore mil noches y susurre su nombre a las estrellas, por mucho que desee matarle de rabia cada vez que le vea. Sé que puede que haya veces que crea que no merezca la pena seguir viviendo, como ahora. Pero mi orgullo será mi mayor aliado en ese sentido, no me rebajaré por él._

_Voy a olvidar a Draco Malfoy._

Sentí un peso sobre mis hombros y unos brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Alcé la cabeza y vi a Blaise, me había puesto su abrigo y me abrazaba, me secaba las lágrimas con cuidado.

-¿Draco?- Preguntó simplemente.

Yo asentí y una nueva ola de dolor me llegó de pronto, haciéndome sollozar y abrazar a Blaise cual madero flotante en medio del mar. Pero me contuve, no podía perder los papeles de esa manera delante de nadie. Restregué mis helados dedos contra los ojos e intenté esbozar una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Perdona... estoy bien, tranquilo.

Blaise me ayudó a levantarme y tuvo el tacto de no recordarme que estaba mintiendo, aunque escuché un suspiro a mis espaldas.

-Estás helada, vamos al castillo anda o vas a pillar un gripazo que ni el Señor Oscuro se va a quedar tan pálido.

No puede evitar soltar una risilla. Por eso él era mi mejor amigo, era capaz de hacerme sonreír incluso en el peor momento.

-¿Qué tal llevas el trabajo de Defensa?- Le pregunté intentando alejar mi mente de aquellos derroteros en los que sólo existía Draco Malfoy.

-¡Qué trabajo?-Preguntó desconcertado.

-Tan en tu mundo como siempre, tenemos que hacer una redacción de medio metro para el lunes. No te habías enterado,¿verdad?- Pregunté sonriendo.

-Bueno... lo tendré apuntado... por algún lado. Pero me acordaba.

-Ya claro.

Me miró alzando una ceja, riéndose de mi ironía. Negué con la cabeza y continuamos andando hacia el castillo, calados de nieve, ya derretida en nuestros zapatos.

* * *

¿Es decente? ¿Para tirar a la basura? Decírmelo en un review.


	4. Tercer capítulo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de J. K. no míos, los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.

**N.A:** Por fin conseguí terminarle, muchas gracias a Ana y a Aby mis dos locas musas por la ayuda con esta historia que tanto me cuesta escribir. Espero que os guste.

* * *

_Es extraño... el tiempo ha pasado de forma irregular... cada día es un tormento, pero ahora miro atrás y no veo más que días borrosos teñidos de solor. Son una amsa informe de vagos recuerdos de acciones cotidianas en los que sujetaba mi dolor con esas fácilmente rompibles pinzas de tender la ropa. Hace ya dos meses que decidí olvidarle y creo que he hecho algún progreso. El corazón sigue dándome vuelcos cada ves que le veo pero... Bueno hace casi una semana que no lloro por él. Es todo un récord. Blaise ha conseguido hacerme sonreir con sinceridad varias vece y hace que mis penas sean mucho menores. A su lado, entre sus brazos, bajo su atenta mirada, el dolor tiene un sabor diferente._

_Me levanto, estoy en la ducha, desayuno, el timbre suena, hora de ir a clase de herbología, ya ha pasado la primera clase y ni me he enterado. Últimamente el tiempo transcurre como a saltos. Pero no de esa manera como cuando estoy enamorada, que me pierdo en los detalles y lo demás pasa a un segundo plano. Ahora el tiempo pasa de forma lenta y pesada, pero tan uniforme que no distingo un día de otro, sólo es un paso más para las vacaciones de Pascua._

¡Joder! Ah, no. Mierda.

—¡Ay! — Me quejé.

—Perdona. —Me dijo Blaise tras haberse chocado conmigo.- ¿Por qué te paras en medio del pasillo?

Desvié la mirada de ese maldito Creevey y su cabellera rubia e ingenié una excusa.

—Creí que me había dejado la varita en clase.

Él suspiró y negó con la cabeza. No se lo había creído, sabía perfectamente que había confundido a Creevey con Draco.

—Ya claro— Dijo irónico.

—¡Oye que esa era mi frase! ¡Ni se te ocurra robármela Blaise! — exclamé bromeando.

—Un poco tarde, ahora está en mi poder. — Rió siguiéndome la broma.

Todo hay que decirlo, puedo ser una panoli enamorada pero en el arte de cambiar de tema soy la reina de las reinas.

—Por cierto, ¿Te pones conmigo ahora en herbología? — Preguntó.

—Umm... no lo sé, espera que voy a preguntarle a la sangresucia Granger si le importa que en vez de con ella me ponga contigo. Espero que no la moleste, me dolería tanto si se enfadara...

¿He mencionado que también soy la reina del sarcasmo?

—¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? — Dramatizó— ¿Me obligas a elegir entre el placer de tu compañía y los sentimientos de mi pobrecita dientes largos? ¡Creo que me suicidaré para no provocar un conflicto! — Exclamó e hizo ademán de tirarse por la ventana.

—Contando con que estamos en el vestíbulo, creo que serías un suicida bastante penoso. —Reí.

—Has herido mis sentimientos pequeña víbora, como castigo te obligaré a estar conmigo en herbología, para poder aprovechar y hacer que te ataque un snargaluff.

Pero el ataque que Blaise había planeado se vio truncado de tal manera que a ambos casi se nos salen los ojos de las órbitas. A mí por... bueno por lo que fuera, y a él por mi posible reacción.

—Buenos días chicos, seguid sacando las vainas de snargaluff como el otro día. En grupos de tres. Malfoy, con Zabini y Parkinson.

Lo que me faltaba. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Es que todo lo malo que me pueda pasar pasará? Decido olvidar a Draco y le tengo que soportar a mi lado durante hora y media luchando contra una planta de largos tentáculos, con la camisa arremangada y el pelo revuelto.

Se dirigió hacia nosotros enarcando una ceja ante nuestra reacción.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Os ha mordido un gusarajo?

—Estábamos mirando a Sprout- Me salvó Blaise—. ¿No tiene más sombreros? Va siempre con ese sucio y remendado. Ni a mi elfo doméstico da tanto asco mirarlo.

—No tiene sentido de la decencia ninguno- Añadí.

—Ya, pero eso no es nuevo. Además, es Hufflpuff, ¿qué esperáis? — Dijo él con gesto aburrido, apoyándose en la mesa y mirándome fijamente. — Hay fiesta esta noche en la Sala Común. ¿Vais a ir?

—¿Hoy? Pero si es miércoles—Se extrañó Blaise.

¿Qué era esto? ¿Los miércoles pasaban a ser los nuevos jueves de fiesta? No me extraña que tengan tanto éxito las pociones antiojeras, los slytherins debemos comprar la mitad de las existencias del mundo entero. Pero, ¿por qué no aparta la mirada de mí? Me está poniendo nerviosa no poderle mirar a los ojos. Pero no puedo, caería a sus pies si le miro.

—Es el cumpleaños de Brooks, de quinto— aclaró Draco, me pareció que con desgana.

—Paso, tengo que terminar un trabajo de astronomía— Rechacé la invitación. No sé cómo he podido desperdiciar esta oportunidad de estar con Draco, esa propuesta estaba segura de que llevaba en su interior una proposición indecente. Pansy, recuerda que prometiste olvidarte de él. Miré a Draco y le descubrí con la vista fija en mí, de nuevo. Dirigí rápidamente la mirada hacia Blaise—¿Tú vas Blaise?

—No lo sé, puede que me pase— Dijo, atento al cruce de miradas que acababa de tener con Draco.

—Vaya par de revenclaws estáis hechos, ya sólo os falta poneros su uniforme. Pansy, yo creo que deberías ir, te lo pasarías bien.

El corazón me latió desbocado y la sangre se me agolpó en las mejillas, le miré y no pude apartar los ojos de él. Una media sonrisa, los ojos brillantes, el pelo un poco despeinado, insinuándose a mí.

—¡CUIDADO DRACO! —Blaise se lanzo sobre él, tirándolo al suelo y entonces vi los tentáculos del snargaluff, que se habían ido cerniendo sobre él y habían estado a punto de lanzarle directo a las fauces de la planta.

—Blaise, no sé qué tienes pero tú siempre te chocas con alguien— Reí, aún con el corazón latiéndome a toda prisa, por el susto y por... lo otro.

—Eso tío, no sé qué es peor, si que me salves o no. Casi me aplastas- Protestó Draco.

—Encima que te salvo no protestes niño pijo, tendría que haber dejado que te tragara la planta. — Gruñó Blaise.

—Hubiera podido con ella.

—Anda y que te peten rubio oxigenado, la próxima vez te lanzo.

Nunca había visto a Zabini seguirle el rollo a Draco de esa manera, cada día me sorprende de una manera distinta.

¿Chicos qué hacéis?— Protestó la profesora Sprout — ¡Vamos! ¡A trabajar!

No se podían callar, no. ¡Por todas las serpientes de Salazar Slytherin! ¿Es que nadie puede trabajar en este maldito castillo? Vale que estén dando una fiesta en la sala común, ¿pero no puede gemir más bajo la gente de los dormitorios? Esto es peor que... ¿cómo dijo Flitwick que se llamaba? Ah, Claudio, el emperador romano ese que embrujó la casa de su padre y se montaba orgías en el palacio a cada rato. No hay quien haga el trabajo de astronomía.

Lancé el pergamino a la otra punta de la escalera y le di una patada al tintero. Explotó y lo llenó todo de tinta, pero me alivió un poco la rabia.

—¡¡Sí Draco!!

Cerré los ojos y suspiré con fuerza. No sé si me lo hubiera pasado bien si hubiera ido a la fiesta, pero desde luego la chica esa mal no se loe estaba pasando. Me pasé las manos por la cara y el pelo, intentando librarme de toda la rabia, frustración y la amalgama de sentimientos que me embotaban la cabeza.

—Pansy, ¿qué haces aquí? — apareció Blaise.

—Allí dentro no se puede trabajar, ni aquí fuera tampoco. ¿Y tú que haces que no estás en la fiesta?

—Huyo — Contestó, girándose nervioso hacia la entrada de la sala común.

—¿Huyes? — Reí— ¿De quién?

—De Natalie. Se me ha lanzado al cuello y casi me arranca los labios del beso que me ha plantado.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

—¿Y por qué la has abandonado, sex-symbol?

— Mira, con la borrachera que lleva encima ahora mismo, no sabe ni quién es ella misma. Me la llevo ahora a la cama y mañana me acusa de violación — Entre el comentario, que se pasó la mano por la camisa, desabrochándose la corbata, aún nervioso, y que se sentó a mi lado, no pude evitar volver a reírme.

—¿De qué te ríes ahora?— Preguntó desconcertado —Mujeres...

— ¡Te acabas de sentar en un charco de tinta pedazo de tejón!

Blaise se miró el pantalón y, efectivamente, lo tenía lleno de tinta azul.

—Te voy a matar. ¡Esto lo has hecho aposta!— Me acusó.

—¿Yo? ¡No! —Se acercó hacia mí, con las manos alzadas pringadas de tinta — ¡No Blaise! ¡Que no ha sido adrede!

—Ya, y voy yo y me lo creo— Rió. Traté de huir pero antes de levantarme le tenía encima, llenándome la cara de tinta. Los dos riéndonos a carcajada limpia nos enzarzamos en una pelea a ver quién manchaba a quién que paró abruptamente. Yo estaba tirada en las escaleras, él amenazándome con una manaza azul, casi tumbado sobre mí. Los dos nos callamos y nos quedamos quietos. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Acercó la mano a mi rostro y me acarició la barbilla, alzándola mientras acercaba sus labios a los míos. Me preguntó si quería continuar con la mirada, pero mi mente no funcionaba. Fui yo quien juntó mis labios con los suyos, sin tener constancia de ello. Fui yo quien pasó mis brazos por su espalda. Nos besamos, con calma, disfrutando del roce de nuestros labios, abrazándonos. Dejándome sentir una calidez en mi boca que se fue extendiendo por todo mi cuerpo, provocándome cosquillas en los pies, escalofríos en el cuello, y una intensa sensación de ser vigilada en la nuca.

— Con razón no queríais ir a la fiesta — Se escuchó una voz cargada de desprecio.

Nos separamos de inmediato y miramos hacia arriba. En lo alto de las escaleras, con la camisa a medio abrochar y cerrando la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas estaba Draco.— Nosotros ya hemos acabado ahí dentro, ¿Queréis la cama? — Preguntó irónicamente.

Oh Merlín. Acababa de besar a Blaise, y me había gustado. Y ahí estaba Draco. Oh cielos. Tierra trágame.

No lo soporté más de tres segundos, subí corriendo las escaleras y me metí en mi dormitorio, apartando a Draco de un empujón y cerrando de un portazo.

El dulce olor de la piel de Draco me trajo a la mente el pensamiento más incoherente de mi existencia, nacido en el instante en el que le había visto en las escaleras.

_Se está en el séptimo cielo con Blaise, y deseo a ese ángel seductor de pecho de acero._

* * *

¿Os ha gustado? Tanto si sí, como si no, contármelo en un review, se aceptan críticas. cuantos más reviews, más ganas de escribir.


	5. cuarto capítulo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le perteneces a Rowling yo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro

**N.A**: Increible pero cierto, soy capaz de continuar esto. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que dejasteis reviews, en especial a mis dos adoradas locas ana y aby que me quieren pegar por no actualizar. Este capítulo me ha costado menos escribirlo cuando llegué a un punto y no sé ni como ha quedado, hay un cambio en la línea de la historia, creo, que espero que no os diguste. Disfrutad leyendo.

* * *

— Oye, qué putada lo de Pucey, ¿no?

— ¿Eh?— Pregunté, volviendo al mundo desconcertada.

— ¿Qué te pasa Pansy? Levas toda la semana en tu mundo de fantasía. Concentras menos la atención que Longbottom intentando seguir el vuelo de una mosca.

— ¿A mí? Nada, imaginaciones tuyas.

Me despedí de Amanda y eché a andar a ritmo de caracol por las mazmorras, buscando un sitio tranquilo en el que descansar. La he mentido, es verdad, pero no tenía otra opción. ¿Qué iba a decirla? _Oye Amanda que si estoy como un inferi viviente es porque el miércoles pasado besé a Blaise y creo que tengo ganas de volver a hacerlo. Y bueno, ya sería genial si puedo besar también a Draco, ¡podemos hacer un trío!_ Además, ni que fuera la primera vez que la miento, o que ella me miente a mí.

No tengo las cosas claras en absoluto. Hasta ahora tenía claro que amaba a Draco Malfoy, y que le quería olvidar. Ahora ni eso, no sé si quiero olvidarle, si quiero quererle, si puedo evitar quererle o si él me quiere. No, Pansy, él no te quiere, lo sabes. Como si no tuviera suficiente con ese problema, ahora se le añade Blaise.

El miércoles por la noche besé a Blaise. Lo disfruté como pocos besos he disfrutado y fue tan... diferente, de todos los besos que me han dado que no sé ni qué pensar. Hasta ahora siempre me habían besado con lujuria, como si no existiera el mañana, como adolescentes en celo, y me gustaba. Pero Blaise me besó con cariño, lentamente, como llevándome en una nube que se balancea suavemente, con ternura. Y no sé ni cuál prefiero. Por eso llevo evitando a mi mejor amigo una semana. No sé cómo actuar ante él: Hablar como si nada hubiera pasado, lanzarme a sus brazos, decirle que fue un error... Maldita adolescencia.

Por fin encontré un aula libre y a pesar de que rebosaba humedad y hacía frío, cerré la puerta y me senté en el suelo. Sólo un slytherin andaría por las mazmorras sin que hubiese clase, y dudo mucho que quieran sentarse aquí, en lugar del lujo y comodidad de la sala común.

Pero por lo visto hasta en esto me equivoco. Pocos segundos después de sentarme el picaporte se movió, alguien iba a entrar. Saqué la varita y la mantuve bajo la manga, por si acaso era algún gryffindor. Una pelea ayudaría a librarme por un rato de esta indecisión.

No, tampoco era un gryffindor. Era aún peor.

—Blaise, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Quería hablar contigo.

Oh, oh... Pansy si algo podía salir hoy mal, definitivamente, no ha salido mal, ha salido peor.

— ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? — Pregunté, en un intento de aplazar unos minutos la conversación. Por favor, necesito aclararme...

— Te vi entrar en la clase.

—¿Me estabas siguiendo?

— Sí.

La franqueza de su afirmación me hizo cerrar los ojos y suspirar hondo. Pansy, es tu mejor amigo, no puedes estar haciéndole pasar por esto. Acláraselo todo.

Sí, eso es lo que debería hacer, lo sé perfectamente. Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo cuando ni siquiera yo tengo claro lo que quiero?

Algo de este dilema se debió reflejar en mis ojos porque Blaise, que tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia mí haciendo que mi mirada coincidiera de forma más directa con la suya, la irguió, adoptando una postura más distante.

Algo bueno tenía que tener lo de ser amigos, él ha visto perfectamente que necesito espacio, aclararme, y ha sabido actuar en consecuencia.

—Blaise yo... —Comencé a decir.

— No, tranquila —Me cortó—. No pasa nada. Lo entiendo.

¿Ese momento en el que tienes un marrón encima que no te cabe en la cabeza y, ocurre como si de pronto pesara menos de la mitad? Eso me pasa ahora.

Me encanta tener esta complicidad con Blaise, me alivia que me comprenda y que sepa que necesito tiempo para pensar sin tener que pasar por la embarazosa situación de decírselo. Creo que, si decidiera que sí que le quiero de verdad, él lo sabría incluso momentos antes de que yo lo averiguara.

Sin pensarlo me lancé a sus brazos y le abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Besándole el hombro, me separé de él y salí de la clase corriendo a mi habitación, contenta de tener la cabeza un poco más despejada para pensar.

Pasé lo que quedaba de día haciendo deberes atrasados para quitarme los sentimientos de la cabeza por un rato y, antes de darme cuenta ya era hora de cenar. Me senté en mi sitio de siempre y comí en silencio, preguntándome por qué Blaise no estaba sentado a mi lado, como de costumbre, por qué no había ido a cenar.

Se está tomando muy en serio lo del espacio, será mejor que hable mañana con él.

Pero por más que lo intenté el jueves no conseguí hablar con él: se sentaba lejos de mí en las clases, se escabullía en cuanto sonaba el timbre y desaparecía del castillo en los ratos libres; el poco tiempo que pude verle parecía abatido. Esto corre prisa, tengo que hablar con él.

En la clase de encantamientos practicábamos los hechizos impermeabilizantes y ya estaba de los nervios.

—Vamos señorita Parkinson, concéntrese— Me dijo el profesor enano—. Sólo es cuestión de realizar u suave giro de muñeca. No blanda la varita como si fuera una es...

**¡BUM!**

**

* * *

**

Mi cabeza... Au... Me duele.

Parpadeé varias veces y cuando conseguí abrir los ojos la luz me deslumbró. ¿Dónde estaba? Reconocí las cortinas blancas y la cama de hierros enseguida: la enfermería.

Al tratar de recordar lo ocurrido la cabeza me daba fuertes pinchazos, pero conseguí revivirlo. Clase de encantamientos, Flitwick me estaba echando la charla cuando Longbottom provocó una explosión con su varita.

Proferí un gemido de dolor.

—Vaya, ¿ya nos hemos despertado? — Preguntó a un volumen demasiado alto la enfermera.

Susurré un débil _sí _tratando de controlar el mal humor. La mujer desapareció y volvió a los pocos segundos con un vaso lleno de una poción azulada.

—Tómate esto, es para el dolor de cabeza. Llevas durmiendo desde el jueves por la mañana, estamos a viernes a medio día. Esta tarde si todo va bien te dejaré marchar— Miró el vaso con la poción— ¿A qué esperas? ¿A que te traiga la pajita y el aperitivo? ¡Bébetelo!

La poción sabía a rayos. Me la bebí de un trago procurando no saborear y me mordí el labio para no vomitar. Fue una suerte que lo hiciera porque me hizo efecto de inmediato y los pinchazos desaparecieron.

Me recosté de nuevo en la cama y no me di cuenta de que me había adormilado hasta que escuché a la señora Pomfrey hablando en firmes susurros.

—¿Otra vez tú aquí? Creí haberte dicho que esto era para enfermos, no para que vinieras a pasar el día, molestándome a los pacientes.

¿Quién era? ¿Por qué no le dejaba pasar?

—¿Pero aún no se ha despertado? ¿Le ha bajado la fiebre?

–¡Blaise!— No pude evitar exclamar.

—Venga pasa— concedió la señora Pomfrey— pero nada de alborotarla.

Escuché cerrarse la puerta y mi mejor amigo se asomó tras las cortinillas con cuidado.

—Que no contagio nada, puedes pasar sin miedo— Le sonreí.

Blaise entró y se puso a un lado de la cama.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Sigues teniendo fiebre?

—Estoy bien ya, ¿cómo sabes que tuve fiebre? — le vi sonrojarse al contestar.

—Estuve aquí ayer por la tarde— Se encogió de hombros—. No sabía cuanto de grave era lo que el inútil de Longbottom te había hecho.

Solté una risilla.

Tiene gracia que haya conseguido tumbarme sin querer, cuando si se lo hubiera propuesto se habría aturdido a sí mismo de pura inutilidad.

Blaise se unió a mis risas y se sentó con cuidado en la camilla.

Entonces me acordé de lo que estaba tratando de hablar ayer con él.

— Oye Blaise...

—Dime — Me miró sonriente, claramente aliviado porque no tenga nada grave.

— Llevo dos días intentando hablar contigo— técnicamente había pasado uno durmiendo pero eso no cuenta —. Quería explicarte lo del otro día.

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro al instante.

—No tienes nada que explicar... lo entiendo.

— No Blaise— le agarré la mano—, ceo que estás exagerando. Que necesitara un poco de tiempo no significa que quiera separarme de ti.

Leí la incomprensión en sus facciones andes de escucharla en sus palabras.

—¿Cómo?... ¿un poco de tiempo?

—Sí — expliqué agachando la cabeza, no me sentía capaz de mirarle—. Necesito un poco de tiempo para aclarar mis sentimientos por ti... y por Draco — añadí—. Pero eso no significa que quiera olvidarme de ti, que no pueda seguir comiendo contigo... y esas cosas. No te he pedido que desaparezcas de mi vida mientras pienso.

Su tono de júbilo medio oculto me hizo alzar la cabeza.

— Deja que me aclare. Entonces, ¿tú no sabes si quieres a Draco... o a mí?— Asentí— ¿No habías tratado de decirme que me alejara, que querías a Draco?

Negué con la cabeza en silencio.

—¡Por Merlín esto es fantástico! —Exclamó y del salto que dio pegué un bote en la cama. Blaise rebosaba entusiasmo, y creo que acababa de captar el mensaje, aunque de una forma bastante optimista. Llevaba dos días creyendo que le había dado calabazas.

Me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo y antes de darme cuenta sus labios estaban sobre los míos.

—¡¿Qué es esto!? —gritó la señora Pomfrey y Blaise me soltó del susto— ¡Haciendo guarrerías en la enfermería! ¡FUERA!

Él, radiante, me dijo mientras se dejaba arrastrar por la enfermera:

—¡Lucharé! ¡Te quiero! ¡Estaré esperándote en cuanto te recuperes!

No pude evitar soltar una risilla que finalicé abruptamente cuando vi quien había entrado en la enfermería y me miraba fijamente.

Esa cabellera rubia era inconfundible.

* * *

¿Qué tal ha estado? ¿Os ha gustado? a mí esta historia cada día me gusta más, prometo actualizar, aunque no prometo hacerlo pronto. Dejad un review si os habéis molestado en leer todo esto anda =D


	6. Quinto Capítulo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Rowling, ya sabéis que yo solo juego con ellos un rato y los vuelvo a dejar en su sitio.

**N.A:** Por fin actualizo, sí, tras meses si hacerlo. Muchas gracias a aquellos que dejásteis reviews diciendo que os gustó la historia, si no los dejárais probablemente ya la habría abandonado del todo.

* * *

—Vaya, parece que le tienes enamorado perdido— dijo Draco, acercándose con una media sonrisa.

—¿Desde cuándo llevas aquí?

— Acabo de llegar, creo que me quedé cuando la enfermera empezó a gritar como una cerda: Se la oís desde la otra punta del castillo.

Esbocé una falsa sonrisa, aliviada porque no haya escuchado mi conversación con Blaise.

—¿No te alegra que venga a verte?

—¿Sí, claro! Sólo que no me di cuenta cuando habías llegado. La enfermería me está volviendo la mente Gryffindor, cada día estoy más tonta.

Rió con despreocupación y se apoyó en el poste de la cama, cual Adonis iluminado por su aureola de belleza.

—Saldrás de aquí para el sábado, ¿no?

—Espero, si todo sale bien me liberan esta tarde, ¿por qué lo dices?

Es el partido contra Ravenclaw, no puedes perderte el mejor partido que ha tenido este colegio en su historia.

Reí mientras me fijaba en la imposible pero real descuidada elegancia que lucía, con el primer botón de la camisa desabrochado y la corbata algo suelta y aún así luciendo un porte de la más alta aristocracia.

—Si la mujer esta me deja, no me lo perderé —dije sonriente.

Mi alocado corazón pareció estar saltando desde lo alto de San Mungo. Relájate Pansy— me dije—. Sólo está presumiendo.

Esta sensación fue en aumento cuando se acercó a la cama y se inclinó hacia mí, tanto que su corta melena me hizo cosquillas en la cara.

—¿Draco?

—Oh, perdona— se apartó y esbozó una sonrisa que lucía retadora— Creí haber visto algo en la mesilla.

Miré el ajado mueble del otro lado de mi cama y no pude quitarme de la cabeza que podía haberse dado la vuelta a la cama, pero se había inclinado sobre mí... adrede.

—Hablando de la mesilla... Deberíamos demandar al colegio por hacernos vivir en condiciones inframágicas, esto parece un hospital muggle. No sé cómo no te has muerto de asco.— Dijo él y esbozó esa expresión suya en la que arrugaba la nariz y los ojos se le achicaban de una forma deliciosa.

Aparté la vista de su rostro, temerosa de caer una vez más en sus redes y dejar de ser consciente de mis actos y vi de reojo que lucía momentáneamente un gesto de frustración.

—Sí, esto es un asco. Este colegio no para de empeorar, un día nos despertaremos y ya ni se enseñará magia. Y todo por culpa de Dumbledore y su títere Fudge.

—Ni lo dudes. Este verano mis padres pensaron de nuevo en enviarme a durmstrang, donde no existe ese atentado a la dignidad mágica de la asignatura de Estudios Muggles.

Ignorando el vuelco que dio todo mi estómago en reacción a sus palabras fingí una expresión de aprobación y le apoyé asintiendo con la cabeza. No iba a dejar que viera cómo me afectaban sus palabras. Además, observándole me ha dado la impresión de que es más consciente del efecto de sus actos de lo que creía. Puede que haya dicho esto para que sea consciente de la necesidad que tengo de él, a juzgar por el brillo calculador que me pareció ver en sus ojos.

_No Pansy, estás alucinando. Draco no te está manipulando, le conoces desde que entraste en Hogwarts y siempre ha sido así— Me dije a mí misma—. Y es cierto, Draco no ha cambiado su forma de ser desde entonces, en términos básicos. Tengo tantas ganas de que él me haga caso que hasta me invento cosas. ¿Qué va a ser lo próximo? Creo que me estoy volviendo loca de tanto debatir conmigo misma, quizá debería hablar con Amanda de esto. Una segunda opinión puede que me ayude a aclararme y no me dé tantos quebraderos de cabeza como los que tengo ahora. Aunque claro, ¿qué la digo? _Oye Amanda, estoy enamorada perdidamente de Draco Malfoy, pero ahora me gusta Blaise Zabini y le besé el otro día. No sé qué hacer, porque Blaise es muy dulce, pero Draco me pone jodidamente cachonda... ¿tú qué opinas? _Suena absurdo hasta en mi mente._

_Ah, Merlín, y encima me duele la cabeza, lo mejor que podía me pasar. Esa idea de hablarlo con Amanda queda descartada, además es una cotilla y se lo contaría a todo el mundo, y lo que me faltaba, convertirme en la comidilla del castillo._

_Ahora sólo me queda seguir debatiendo conmigo misma._

—¡Ey! ¿Vuelves a la vida?

Me giré sorprendida y miré a Draco, que me observaba con una ceja arquedada.

—Perdona, me he puesto a pensar y me he aislado del mundo. ¿Qué decías?

—Decía que me voy— sus ojos se volvieron gélidos y desviaron la atención hacia algún punto más debajo de mi cuello—, pero nada, sigue pensando en tus cosas que yo ya me voy.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada ya se había dado la vuelta y caminaba hacia la puerta de la enfermería a paso rápido.

—¡Espera Draco! No te vayas —me levanté de la camilla rápidamente en un intento de alcanzarle—. Siento no haberte hecho caso, no era mi intención, yo nunca querría...

Fue entonces cuando perdí el conocimiento.

Me desperté desorientada y con un dolor de cabeza más grande del que tenía antes de desmayarme.

—...¿Señora Pomfrey?— pregunté dubitativa.

Como un hipogrifo en un boticario, la enfermera entró haciendo chocar y tintinear todos los cacharros que llevaba en las manos.

—¡Ya se ha despertado la señorita! ¿Cómo se te ocurre levantarte? ¡Reposo total! ¿Te suenan esas palabras, bonita?

La miré con mala cara mientras me encogía por el martilleo de sus berridos en mis oídos. Suspiré y apelé a toda mi buena voluntad y mi sentido común para no decirla cuatro cosas a la verdulera.

—¿Podría no gritar? Me duele la cabeza.

—Normal que te duela la cabeza guapa, te diste con ella contra el poste de la cama. A saber dónde ibas. A perseguir al muchacho, ¡seguro! Estos niños de hoy en día, no hay quien os controle... No te muevas de la cama, voy a traerte la comida. A dónde vamos a ir a parar, siempre haciendo trastadas... Como si no tuviéramos ya suficiente con todos los líos habituales de este colegio...

Cuando por fin se calló suspiré aliviada y me pasé la mano por la frente: la tenía ardiendo y la sentía palpitar. Una cosa estaba segura, esta noche no me iba a casa.

Después de una comida fría por haberme perdido la hora del almuerzo, y de un par de horas mirando al techo de la enfermería lleno de desconchones, empecé a pensar en que Draco debió asustarse al verme caer._ Igual está preocupado, sin saber nada de mí, y claro, la enfermera no le dejará pasar por haberme alterado, y menos después de lo que pasó con Blaise... ¿Cómo le hago saber que estoy bien, que no tiene que preocuparse? Moverme queda descartado y una lechuza no entraría aquí. Además, no creo que me deje salir para el partido de mañana... ¿Y si aún sigue enfadado? Se va a enfadar aún más cuando no vaya a verle jugar. Y con toda la razón del mundo, él estará esperando que le anime en las gradas y yo le abandono sin tan siquiera avisarle... Joder, va a odiarme por eso._

Al final, entre el cansancio y tanto darle vueltas al mismo tema de Draco y la enfermería, y Draco y el cabreo que iba a tener conmigo me quedé dormida a mitad de la tarde y no desperté hasta la mañana siguiente.

Me hubiera gustado disfrutar de un sueño reparador, pero hasta durmiendo me asaltaba la preocupación por Draco y su enfado conmigo. Tuve una pesadilla en la que Draco, montado sobre un dragón venía hacia mí atacándome con géiseres helados y diciéndome cosas como _Esperaba tu apoyo. _y _No quiero saber nada más de ti._

—Buenos días dormilona —dijo una voz risueña desde la puerta.

Me incorporé y saludé sonriente a Zabini. Venía con el abrigo y los guantes puestos y la bufanda de Sluytherin.

–Hola Blaise, ¿de dónde vienes?

—No vengo, voy al partido, pero ya que me deja pasar la enfermera gruñona me quedo a verte —se acercó a la mi cama y me puso su bufanda sobre los hombros.

—No seas tonto, vete a ver el partido, no creo que quieras perdértelo.

—¿El partido contra Ravenclaw? Venga, ¿tú has visto el equipo que tienen? Vamos a machacarles en diez minutos.

En ese momento llegó la enfermera, y aunque puso mala cara al ver a Blaise por lo menos no dijo nada y me dio el desayuno.

—Tostadas, mermelada, zumo de calabaza, leche con cereales y uvas... —Dijo Blaise mirando la bandeja del desayuno con gesto pensativo.

—¿Quieres?— le ofrecí.

—No, estoy pensando algo mejor. Vamos a ver el partido desayunando— dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se quitó el abrigo y los guantes y se apoderó de mi cuchillo y tenedor, empezando a cortar mis tostadas en cuadraditos, untando algunas con mermelada y colocando el zumo y la leche cada uno en un extremo de la bandeja.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Blaise?— le pregunté curiosa, mirando su rostro concentrado.

—Estoy preparando nuestro propio partido de quiditch —cogió un puñado de uvas—. ¡Listo!

—Estás como un grindylow, yo ahí no veo nada.

—Eso es porque aún no te lo he explicado. Mira, esos son los aros de gol —señaló los vasos de zumo y leche—, los siete trozos de tostadas sin mermelada son el equipo de Ravenclaw, las que tienen mermelada somos Slytherin, y vamos a marcar en la leche. La quaffle son los cereales, la snitch esta uva blanca y las bludgers estas otras uvas. ¿Empezamos?

No pude reprimir la carcajada que me salió. Sólo a Zabini podría ocurrírsele jugar un partido de quiditch con el desayuno.

Después de veinte minutos de partido Slytherin ganaba ya ciento treinta a cero y Ravenclaw atacaba.

—La cazadora de Ravenclaw dribla, va a tirar, va a tirar —decía Blaise cogiendo una tostada y dirigiendo un cereal-, y... ¡tira!

Cogí el vaso de zumo y bebí, haciendo que el tiro de la cazadora catyese justo donde antes estaba el vaso.

—El aro de Slytherin se ha movido y ha rechazado el gol, señoras y señores. ¡Pero es totalmente legal y reglamentario!

Puse voz de pito y comencé a mover a la cazadora:

—¿Cómo que legal? ¡Eso es tiro directo árbitro! ¡Era tanto seguro!

Blaise se acercó y acabó de un bocado con la cazadora.

—Ale, descalificada— dijo y estallamos en carcajadas.

—¿Sabes qué?— me comí una tostada de mermelada— ahora yo soy la guardiana de Slytherin.

Minutos después sólo quedaban los buscadores y la snitch. Nos habíamos comido hasta las bludgers.

—Chang contra Malfoy, peleándose por la snitc, ¡los únicos jugadores que aún quedan en pie! ¡La Ravenclaw se adelanta, va a coger la snitch!

¡Zas!

Ups... ya no queda buscadora de Ravenclaw.

—¡Chang se estrelló contra una grada!— proclamó Blaise entre risas— ¡La snitch vuela y vuela, Malfoy no la alcanza!

Lanzó la uva en una perfecta parábola que acabó en mi boca y nos abrazamos, celebrando el triunfo.

—¡Slytherin gana! ¡Campeón por nosécuántos puntos a cero! ¡Las serpientes ganan!

Me sequé las lágrimas de risa, pero me sobrevino otra carcajada. Abrazados y muertos de risa vimos por la ventana al equipo de Ravenclaw y sus compañeros, entrando al castillo, alegres y triunfantes.

—Vaya, parece ser que nuestro equipo del desayuno es mejor que el real.

Nos miramos y volvimos a romper a reír, olvidando la tostada de Draco Malfoy tirada en la bandeja olvidada del desayuno.

* * *

Este capítulo es un pelín más largo que los demás aunque no mucho. Espero que no notéis mucho cambio en la historia, pero he perdido el guión en el que tenía apuntado todo lo que iba a pasar así que hasta que aparezca me toca improvisar.

¿Me dejáis un review?


	7. Sexto capítulo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son todos propiedad de Rowling

**N.A:** A este capítulo le ha pasado de todo, se ha escrito en un ataque de inspiracion de noche, durante las comidas, en una ciudad diferente a la habitual, ha estado perdido durante una semana y casi ha sido asesinado por el monstruo aspirador, pero al fin lo conseguí, espero que os guste.

* * *

_Buenos días princesa:_

_El parte meteorológico del día es el de un cielo cubierto de nubes de tormenta estancadas sobre la zona, sin una pizca de viento y una temperatura la mar de agradable para quedarse en la sala común, junto al fuego, con una taza de chocolate caliente y unas pastas de té._

_Sin embargo, la gran cantidad de habitantes de este castillo se arremolinarán en el gran comedor para desayunar tostadas y zumo, y más tarde se helarán de frío caminando bajo la tormenta en Hogsmeade y apelotonándose en un abarrotado bar por una cerveza de mantequilla de barril._

_Un bonito día de invierno._

_Con todo mi cariño:_

_Blaise Z._

* * *

Tras leer la carta de Blaise agarré pluma y pergamino para responderle pero la niña que había traído la carta ya se había marchado, otra vez. Desde que salí de la enfermería el sábado por la tarde Blaise llevaba enviándome cartas todos los días, proponiéndome estudiar juntos, ir a desayunar juntos, o simplemente dándome los buenos días. La chica que traía las cartas nunca esperaba para que pudiera enviar una respuesta, por lo que no podía contestarle.

Todas las cartas estaban escritas con un elegante tono de imaginativa caballerosidad que despertaba en mí sensaciones contradictorias. Recuerdo perfectamente la carta del miércoles por la noche: La chica tocó a la puerta de mi cuarto justo cuando iba a meterme en la cama.

_

* * *

Buenas noches princesa._

_Lamento no haberte visto en todo el día, con tanto trabajo no he tenido ni un minuto libre... Echo de menos hablar contigo... Y tengo muchas ganas de abrazarte..._

_Felices mágicos sueños mi querida Pansy._

_Blaise Z.

* * *

_

A pesar de las contradicciones que llevo arrastrando ya entre mis sentimientos por Blaise y lo que siento por Draco, no puedo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja cada vez que me llega una de sus cartas. Su tono siempre cariñosamente halagador hace que sienta cosquillas en el estómago y el constante recuerdo suyo provoca que me levante y acueste sonriente.

Alegre como toda la semana, me di una ducha y bajé a la sala común donde Blaise me estaba esperando, sentado junto al fuego, con una bandeja de chocolate y pastas y las dos mejores butacas.

—Buenos días—sonrió.

—¡Hola Blaise!— le di un abrazo y me senté en la butaca. Realmente se estaba muy a gusto en la sala común al calor del fuego, con el frío que hacía fuera. Me fijé en que la sala común estaba medio vacía, sólo había unos cuantos chicos de primero y segundo jugando en un rincón al ajedrez mágico.

—¿Dónde se ha metido todo el mundo?—pregunté.

—Se han ido a Hogsmeade, aunque de todas maneras te has levantado muy tarde hoy, ya casi ha acabado la hora del desayuno— me miró un momento dubitativo y luego añadió—. Deberías haber dormido mucho, pero la verdad es que no tienes buena cara, ¿has dormido mal?

Desvié la mirada hacia el fuego y dejé en la bandeja la taza de café. La noche anterior apenas había dormido, me la pasé llorando hasta la madrugada. Draco había vuelto a aparecer en mi mente, él y su imagen escabulléndose de la enfermería aún sabiendo que estaba allí, en el suelo, inconsciente y sin ayuda. Esa escena había aparecido el domingo en mi mente al verle en el gran comedor y que él desviara la mirada del lugar donde estaba. Claro que mi mente suele montarse sus propias películas y es muy probable que en realidad Draco ni siquiera se enterase de mi caída. A pesar de mis intentos de lógica, la idea de mi mente se apoderó de mí y me provocó un ataque de angustia y sollozos de unas largas horas. La angustia y el dolor no acabaron ahí, ya que aunque Draco no haya sido tan cruel como en mi imaginación, él seguía estando enfadado conmigo y debía ir a pedirle perdón cara a cara. Esa perspectiva me provocó un nudo en el estómago.

Blaise, que estaba esperando pacientemente mi respuesta, debió encontrar en mi rostro signos de la paranoia mental que estaba sufriendo por el gesto que tenía.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no he logrado conciliar el sueño hasta tarde, mis compañeras de dormitorio no han parado de hablar en toda la noche— mentí. Pero mi mentira cayó en saco roto ya que Blaise me miró de forma suspicaz, diciéndome con la mirada que no se lo creía.

—Vaya, bueno, si quieres vete a dormir un rato ahora, yo me iré a estudiar, no me importa— dijo con total diplomacia sin que en su voz se notara que me estaba siguiendo una mentira.

Me acerqué a él y le pasé los brazos por su pecho, abrazándole. Él me apretó de inmediato contra su pecho y me besó la cabeza con cariño.

—Estoy aquí para lo que necesites Pans, sé que si no quieres hablar será por algo, pero puedes confiar en mí para cualquier problema que tengas—dijo. Levanté la cabeza y le sonreí. Como todo un caballero, no ha hecho mención ninguna a la decisión que debo hacer entre mis sentimientos por él y por Draco.

—Muchas gracias Blaise— suspiré—. Por todo, por ser mi amigo, mi apoyo...— iba a empezar a ahogarme en breve por lo que cambié de tema —Pero va a ser mejor que me vaya a la cama, así quizás pueda aprovechar la tarde para estudiar un poco.

—De acuerdo— separó nuestro abrazo—. Que descanses Pansy, nos vemos.

Subí a la habitación procurando no mirarle y maldije en silencio por esa excusa tan tonta. Ahora tendría que quedarme aquí encerrada toda la mañana, intentando mantener a raya mis pensamientos.

Ya que no podía salir del cuarto de las chicas decidí mandarle una lechuza a Draco. Si le pedía disculpas por carta me allanaría el terreno para un posterior encuentro en persona y así no correría el peligro de llevar la conversación por un camino poco conveniente a mis intereses. Pedir disculpas de esa manera era un método cobarde y frío, pero lo que menos necesitaba ahora era un encuentro con Draco en el que nombrara el lío sentimental en el que andaba metida.

Tardé varias horas en escribir la carta y al terminar tuve que pasarla a limpio debido a la gran cantidad de tachones que tenía, pero quedé más o menos satisfecha con el resultado:

_

* * *

Draco:_

_Lamento mucho el incidente del viernes pasado en la enfermería. Aunque sé que no es excusa, estaba desorientada por el desmayo y me costaba bastante concentrarme. Siento muchísimo no haberte escuchado. Sé que estás enfadado conmigo y con razón y me gustaría pedirte perdón, también, en persona._

_¿Podríamos vernos mañana para dar una vuelta juntos y hablar? No sé de qué manera compensarte lo que te hice._

_Deseando que aceptes mis disculpas,_

_Tu amiga Pansy.

* * *

_

Era ya la hora de la comida y, hambrienta y algo aliviada al haberme quitado un peso de encima escribiendo la carta, fui a la lechucería y después al gran comedor. No esperaba que Draco regresara al castillo ya que solía quedarse en Hogsmeade a comer y pasar la tarde para aprovechar el día, así que no me desilusioné al no verle en la mesa.

Lo que sí me sorprendió fue recibir una carta suya cuando aún no había terminado ni el postre.

_

* * *

Pansy:_

_No digas tonterías y deja de pedirme perdón, estabas enferma. De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana después de comer en la sala común. Tú, yo, Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini, como en los viejos tiempos._

_Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_

¿Había aceptado mis disculpas? ¡Merlín, es genial! La carcajada de alivio que solté les debió asustar a los que estaban comiendo cerca pero me dio igual, Draco me había perdonado. La única pega era que había convertido mi casi cita con él en una tarde normal entre amigos, como cuando estábamos en primero y pasábamos las tardes muertas jugando a los naipes explosivos con los gobstones o intercambiando cromos de brujas y magos famosos. No estaba mal, era una tarde con Draco al fin y al cabo, Crabbe y Goyle puede que hayan evolucionado a aprender a hilvanar dos frases seguidas.

Mi reciente buen humor no se agrió al ver la montaña de deberes que tenía que hacer y que me llevaron toda la tarde y parte de la mañana del día siguiente.

Nada más terminar una larguísima redacción acerca de la trasformación de animales vertebrados para McGonagall me volví a duchar y dediqué toda una hora a arreglarme el pelo y maquillarme. Después, elegí una ropa que, colocada de forma adecuada insinuaba más de lo que sería cortés enseñar, bajé a comer. Allí me senté al lado de Blaise, al que llevaba sin ver desde la mañana del día anterior.

—Hola Blaise— le saludé sentándome enfrente de él. Él se me quedó mirando con los ojos como platos—. ¿Pasa algo?

Zabini desvió la mirada, algo ruborizado y le costó mantener un tono normal al hablar.

—Eh, no... Hola Pansy, es sólo que... No hay otra forma de decirlo, estas espectacular— Era eso, me había asustado, ya creí que había sido una ilusión que me vestía y estaba medio desnuda en medio del colegio, o que no quería verme... Parece que de momento he acertado con el vestuario, espero que cause en Draco un efecto parecido al que ha tenido en Blaise.

—Gracias, me habías asustado— mientras me servía patatas asadas saqué un tema al azar—. ¿Qué te parece lo de quedar esta tarde? Todos juntos, como antes...

—Bueno, sí, es genial que nos volvamos a juntar. Me lo dijo Draco ayer... No sabía que habías hecho las paces con él- respondió con vaguedad

—No te dije anda porque no sabía que estábamos enfadados, si no te lo habría contado— respondí mirándole, suspicaz por su comentario. No es normal en Blaise que conteste así, y la mención al enfado con Draco...

Fue entonces cuando caí en la cuenta. Vale, soy la chica más tonta de todo el castillo. Draco, Blaise y yo, juntos en la misma habitación, hablando. Iba a ser toda una tortura para Blaise, joder, debería haber caído en la cuenta antes, ahora es imposible cancelar el plan.

Él no contestaba y la comida se me hizo eterna ya que masticaba cada vez más el silencio que la comida de mi plato. Era una sensación extraña, ya que no era tensión entre nosotros sino que era mi tensión y la suya, diferentes pero a la vez iguales. La tensión previa a una tarde muy incómoda en la que el triángulo de sentimientos entre nosotros podía salir muy perjudicado. Los dos seguimos comiendo a pesar de que no teníamos hambre, dirigiéndonos miradas furtivas cuando el otro no miraba y deseando a la vez que el reloj volara y que se detuviera completamente.

Fantástico, nos espera una tarde de lo más divertida.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? Contádmelo en un review, que ayudan a continuar :D


	8. Séptimo capítulo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y los lugares son todos propiedad de Rowling, yo solo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.

**N.A:** En este capitulo he metido un lemmon, no es muy fuerte pero sí algo explícito, aviso para mentes y nocentes o aquellos a quienes no les guste. Este capitulo es algo más largo de lo habitual, espero que os guste

* * *

Una tarde que acaba de empezar puede ser desde un principio la peor tarde que has vivido, lo estoy comprobando en primera persona. Apenas llevamos una hora charlando, sentados en la sala común y ya estoy deseando que se acabe la tarde. La conversación escasea, Crabbe y Goyle no han mejorado en nada su sociabilidad y Blaise está apoltronado en la butaca, como ausente de la conversación, intentando disimular su incomodidad.

Draco, Crabbe y Goyle ya estaban en la sala común cuando Blaise y yo llegamos, sin poder retrasar más nuestra aparición. En cuanto a la reacción que esperaba de Draco ante el despampanante escote y la ceñida ropa, puede que haya sido lo único bueno de toda la tarde: se quedó un par de segundos mirándome, de arriba abajo, y luego esbozó una media sonrisa. Lo traducí como un wow.

―¿Qué tal os ha ido por Hogsmeade?—pregunté intentando evitar el silencio. Para mi fastidio, Crabbe y Goyle me respondieron con un encogimiento de hombros que, conociéndoles, supe que significaba algo así como no está mal.

―Las tres escobas estaba abarrotado― contestó Draco con gesto de disgusto―. Y por si no hubiera suficiente gentuza, llegó San Potter y un montón de niñatas se arremolinaron cerca, todo por ver al cara-rajada― bufé incrédula.

―No entiendo qué le ven a Potter― dije sabiendo que era eso lo que Draco quería oír.

―Sólo tiene la cara... rajada― dijo Goyle haciendo gala de su brillante intelecto aún por descubrir.

―¿Vosotros por qué no habéis ido?― preguntó Draco. Blaise se despegó del respaldo de la butaca y contestó:

―Demasiada gente, además el tiempo era un asco. Pansy y yo desayunamos juntos, frente al fuego de la chimenea, calentitos y resguardados de la lluvia― dijo eso con una voz seria que no terminaba de ocultar un tono cortante. Le miré sorprendida y él me envió una sonrisa algo forzada.

―Sí, yo estuve aprovechando para terminar trabajos atrasados. No creí que los profesores se iban a pasar tanto en este curso pero la cantidad de deberes que nos mandan es inhumano, dudo hasta que los ravenclaws no tengan problemas para acabarlos todos.

―Y eso que ellos son unas ratas de biblioteca― rió Crabbe.

La siguiente hora de la tarde la dedicamos a despotricar contra los profesores, los deberes y a quejarnos de todo el trabajo que teníamos que hacer. Cada vez Zabini participaba menos en la conversación y su actitud apática empezaba ya a crisparme los nervios. Tras una respuesta endemoniadamente lacónica por su parte no pude contenerme y le lancé una mirada envenenada.

Draco suspiró y se levantó del sillón con aire aburrido.

―No está la conversación muy interesante, me voy a dar una vuelta por los terrenos antes de que anochezca― me miró fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos―. Si alguno quiere venir estaré cerca del lago.

Los latidos de mi corazón se desbocaron y el rubor se me subió a las mejillas de inmediato. ¿Eso había sido una invitación a un momento a solas? Tragué saliva de forma nerviosa y me levanté yo también de la butaca tras los segundos que tardé en reaccionar.

―Yo también me voy a dar un paseo... hasta luego.

Salí deprisa de la sala común y eché a andar todo lo rápido que pude hacia el vestíbulo, intentando alcanzar a Draco. Salía ya por la puerta del castillo cuando lo conseguí. Me detuve, jadeante, a tomar aliento y me puse a andar justo a su lado sin decirle nada.

―Veo que a ti también te apetece dar un paseo― dijo mirándome sin sorprenderse, sabía que iba a venir―. Con el ambiente que había ahí abajo no me extraña.

Asentí en silencio, aún nerviosa y preguntándome la razón por la cual quería pasear a solas conmigo. Mi corazón palpitaba alegra por la perspectiva más optimista, pero la cerré de inmediato, quizás quería hablar de su enfado conmigo.

―Ha pasado cierto tiempo desde que ya no salimos todos juntos, es normal― dije a pesar de saber perfectamente que eso no era la causa del fracaso de la tarde.

Draco caminó unos largos segundos y luego sus ojos grises taladraron los míos con una fuerza inusitada.

―¿Sabes qué es lo que le pasa a Zabini conmigo?― me preguntó. De forma inmediata negué con la cabeza― Le has visto esta tarde, no ha hablado casi y la única vez que se ha dirigido a mí no ha hablado cas y la única vez que se ha dirigido a mí parecía que quería matarme. Te lo pregunto a ti porque vosotros estáis muy unidos últimamente...

Así que eso era, Draco estaba preocupado por su relación con Blaise. No hay nada romántico en esta tarde, bueno, es algo totalmente normal, ellos eran muy amigos... Por otra parte, la poco sutil alusión a mi relación con Zabini ha hecho que el corazón me dé un vuelco. ¿Creerá Draco que estoy saliendo con él? Dos de las tres últimas veces que nos ha visto juntos nos ha visto besándonos o en medio de declaraciones de amor.. Tengo que hacerl ver que no estoy saliendo con él si quiero que se fije en mí.

―Él no me ha dicho que le pase nada contigo― dije y mis palabras eran estrictamente verdad―. Pero no sé, tampoco es que me cuente muchas cosas, no somos tan amigos.

Bien Pansy, mentira y de las muy gordas. Blaise no sólo no es tu mejor amigo y tu apoyo sino que ahora casi ni sois amigos, todo muy real y verdadero.

Draco me miró luciendo algo sorprendido y esbozó una breve sonrisa maliciosa.

―Bueno, ya lo averiguaré... Así que entre tú y Blaise... ¿no hay nada? Pobre muchacho, Pansy, mujer de hielo, le ha dado calabazas. ¿Ni siquiera Zabini es lo suficientemente bueno para ti?

Bajé la vista al suelo. ¿Por qué tenía que dar en el clavo? No sé cómo llega a la conclusión de que he "rechazado" a Blaise y tiene la cara de decírmelo.

―No seas entrometido― le repliqué sin ganas―. Además, son imaginaciones tuyas, no he rechazado a Blaise.

―¿Ah, no? Has dicho que casi ni habláis, creí que era por eso.

―Blaise y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación―dije mirando al suelo―. Nosotros conectamos, tenemos muchos años de amistad, confiamos el uno en el otro y nos lo pasamos muy bien juntos... Pero es sólo eso, sólo somos amigos.

Draco me miró suspicaz y comentó con malicia:

―Parece que a la pequeña Pansy la ha llegado alguien al corazón, no eres tan mujer de hielo como pareces. A ti te gusta Zabini― me apresuré a responderle nerviosa y sin pensar siquiera.

―¿Blaise? Que va, Draco, estás alucinando. Te he dicho que sólo somos amigos.

―Vale, vale. ¿Y eso lo sabe él?

―Pues claro. Vamos no lo hemos hablado pero...

―Deberías hablar con él, bebe los vientos por ti y no me extraña.

El rubor subió a mis mejillas tan pronto como comprendí lo que pretendía decir. ¿Eso había sido un piropo? Decidí forzar mi suerte al máximo y, mirándole a los ojos, le pregunté:

―¿A qué te refieres?—no sé si le engañó mi pose inocente, porque sonrió con picardía.

―Mírate, vas provocando. Estoy seguro de que más de uno va a soñar contigo esta noche. Quizá debería interrumpirles el sueño...

―¿Ah sí? ¿estás celoso, Draco Malfoy? ―le pregunté con picardía, siguiéndole el juego mientras mi corazón se aceleraba.

―¿Celoso? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué iba a estar celoso de quienes no están a mi altura? ―preguntó― Sabes que yo te haría mucho más feliz que todos esos juntos― susurró acercándose a mí.

Luché por mantener mi respiración de forma regular mientras sus ojos grises taladraban los míos y sus labios, sus increíbles labios, se acercaban cada vez más a los míos, haciéndome desear besarlos, probarlos y multitud de cosas bastante más indecorosas.

―Eso es discutible― mi voz tembló―. Podría jurar que no eres tan bueno como la gente dice.

Detuvo el avance de sus labios, a punto de rozarse con los míos.

―No puedo creer que me hayas olvidado, el sabor de mis labios, mi aliento contra tu cuello, las caricias de mis manos, el roce de mi cuerpo... Voy a tener que recordártelo.

Él no esperó respuesta y estuve a punto de colapsar. Sus labios suaves como la seda rozaron los míos, los acariciaron y me regalaron un beso intenso, profundo y muy adolescente. Lancé con una pequeña parte de mi mente mis brazos entorno a él para acercarnos más, deleitándome con su firme espalda. Cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron, él casi consiguió hacerme gemir con las caricias de sus dedos en mi cuello.

Desgraciadamente, Draco acabó el beso y separó nuestros rostros. Al abrir los ojos su mirada triunfal me hizo sonreír y ponerme colorada como hacía tiempo no me ponía.

Segundos después sentía su aliento contra mi cuello, sus manos acariciando mi cintura y un calentón tremendo. En un movimiento más que deliberado se apretó contra mí y noté la dureza entre sus piernas contra mi cadera. Él estaba tan excitado como yo. Separé mis labios del lóbulo de su oreja y le separé un poco de mí.

Sus ojos grises me miraron chispeantes y no dudó un segundo al ver la resolución en los míos. Me tomó de la mano y tiró de mí para ir hacia el castillo. Aguantamos sin besarnos hasta llegar a las escaleras de las habitaciones. Una vez allí nos comimos a besos mientras caminábamos a trompicones hacia la cama. Su lengua explorando mi boca, mis manos explorando su cuerpo, desabrochando a tirones esa maldita camisa... Me golpeé a ciegas las piernas con la cama y caí sobre ella, llevándole conmigo. Ya en ella, Draco se incorporó y me quitó la camisa. Le reclamé de nuevo con un gruñido, no había tiempo para palabras. Concentrada como estaba de nuevo en sus labios no sentí sus caricias hasta que sus suaves manos se colaron en mi sujetador, endureciendo aún más mis pezones. Me desposó del sujetador y sus ávidos labios buscaron mi cuello, mis hombros, mis pechos...

Merlín eso era el jodido paraíso, sentía vivamente su succión en uno de ellos mientras sus dedos acariciaban y pellizcaban el otro. Sí así se sentía con la mitad de la ropa puesta no podía imaginar cómo se debía sentir cuando estuviéramos rozándonos desnudos completamente. Se me escapó un gemido entre la expectación y el placer.

Terminé de desabrocharle la camisa a Draco y le miré: el pelo rubio revuelto, los ojos brillantes, su pecho asomándose entre la camisa, tan pálido y fuerte que debía ser pecado no tocarlo y la corbata, floja pero aún puesta, era mi Adonis personal, todo a mi disposición. No pude entretenerme más mirando, lancé la camisa y la corbata a alguna parte y entre temblores comencé a desabrocharle los pantalones. Él se impacientó, apartó mis dedos y se lo desabrochó el mismo, quedando sólo con la última prenda, aquel bóxer negro tan ajustado que podía ver perfectamente cómo su erección pugnaba por ser liberada. Esa vista me abrasó de deseo un instante, el único que tuve antes de que sus manos, impacientes pero a la vez tan placenteras, recorrieran mis muslos y me despojaran de la falda. El corazón me atronaba los oídos mientras veía cómo él besaba mi ombligo y, poco a poco, bajaba con sus manos mi ridículo tanga, más revelador casi que la propia desnudez.

Volvió a besarme, un beso en el que no pude concentrarme en absoluto, teniendo su erección, aún tapada, se rozaba contra mi pubis desnudo, volviéndome loca. Giré sobre él en la cama, dejándole debajo de mí y me dispuse a bajarle el bóxer. Lo intenté con los dientes, pero ni mi paciencia ni la suya estaban como para esperar. Aún así, yo era Pansy Parkinson, y no sería yo si le hubiera dejado a Draco montarme sobre sus caderas y empalarme de una sola estocada con su hambrienta verga. Metí las manos por dentro del calzoncillo y, de forma muy lenta, comencé a acariciarle, disfrutando al ver cómo sus ojos se cerraban y sus labios entreabiertos dejaban escapar un jadeo. Afortunada o desafortunadamente no duré mucho en esa posición. Draco me colocó de nuevo debajo de él y, de una embestida que al mismo tiempo me llevó al infierno y al mismísimo cielo, entró dentro de mí, al parecer hasta el fondo de la garganta.

Fueron unos intensos y breves minutos de maravillas en lo que el rubio de mis sueños me condujo varias veces al paraíso. Todo estaba a punto de acabar, lo sabía, cuando Draco se derramó dentro de mí nos separamos y, exhaustos, nos desplomamos en la cama, el uno al lado del otro.

―¿Me recuerdas ya? ―preguntó.

―Sí... ―dije intentando recuperar la respiración― No sé cómo pude olvidarlo.

Sonrió y le devolví una gran sonrisa, sin poder contener mi euforia. En ese momento, unos chicos entraron por la puerta y se nos quedaron mirando. Draco, bastante molesto les dijo antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar:

―¿Qué miráis? ¿Nunca habéis visto un dormitorio? ¡Largaos de aquí enanos! ―suspiró y, relajando algo el ceño, dijo para nosotros― Malditos cotillas, este colegio es un nido de chismosos...

―Y que lo digas, aunque bueno... hay rumores que no es malo que divulguen... ―dije. No me importaría en absoluto que en el colegio se supiera que estoy con Draco, alejaría a las lagartas.

―¿No es malo? Como se nota que vives en tu mundo. Si siguen chismorreando sobre mí van a acabar exagerando tanto que dirán que me acuesto con seis diferentes cada día. Eso espantaría a muchos ligues.

Me quedé helada, literalmente. Ahora mismo siento como los brazos cuelgan al lado de mi cuerpo, la sangre escapa de mis mejillas y vuelvo a respirar tras un segundo en el que no me funcionó ni el corazón. Me fallarían las piernas, pero no sé donde se encuentran en este momento. ¿Qué le espantaría muchos ligues? Acaba de darme el mejor momento íntimo de mi vida y él está pensando ya en quién va a ser la próxima. No puedo creerlo.

―¡Ey despierta! ―me dijo al verme quieta y callada.

U torrente de palabras pasó por mi mente, mi boca se llenó de todas ellas y las descargó en una sola, lanzada como si fuera un bofetón a su hermosa cara.

―¡GILIPOLLAS!

Pude detenerme a darle una bofetada, ahora que podía mover los brazos, o darle una buena patada, pero mis piernas me levantaron de la cama y echaron acorrer, huyendo del maldito que estaba haciendo que las lágrimas saltasen de mis ojos.

Corrí más rápido de lo que creí haber hecho nunca, hecha una furia y con los pensamientos golpeándome con furia en los oídos llegué y salí de la sala común, encerrándome en un baño de las mazmorras donde pude escucharlos golpear me mente.

Maldito Malfoy, altanero capullo hijo de su perra madre. ¿Se cree que yo soy una puta más? ¿Su perro faldero que va a estar ahí siempre? Cabrón malnacido, no va a jugar con Pansy Parkinson, no voy a ser una de sus furcias baratas. ¡ASCO! Me da asco, asco que me haya rozado, tocado con su sucio cuerpo harto de follar guarras...

Presa de la histeria y entre un mar de lágrimas abrí de golpe el grifo y con toda la fuerza que podía, me restregué los labios con agua y jabón. Dolía, pero el sentimiento de asco por tener su tacto, su sabor en mi boca, bien valían el dolor y las arcadas.

Así me encontró Blaise, alertado por el ruido de mis sollozos descontrolados e histéricos que oirán por el pasillo. Corrió hacia mí y me quitó el jabón de las manos.

―¡Pansy! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Te vas a ahogar! ¡Para!

―¡No! ―protesté mientras seguía frotando mis doloridos labios― Estoy sucia. ¡Déjame! ¡Estoy sucia!

Aportando la calma que yo no tenía me sujetó las manos para que dejara de frotar y me quitó el jabón de la boca. Acusando el cansancio del ataque nervioso me dejé caer al suelo, llorando ya en silencio.

Blaise, sin una palabra, se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó. Pasaron los minutos y pareció que me había calmado un poco.

―Tranquila Pans― susurró―. No te hagas daño, no lo mereces, tú vales mucho más de cómo te trata ese malnacido ―sus palabras, como un arrullo, fueron calmándome―. Tranquilízate, estoy aquí contigo. No llores, no ensucies tus bonitos ojos por su culpa. Tranquila pequeña, ya estás bien― me alzó la cabeza para secarme las lágrimas―. Como vuelva a hacerte daño... ―su rostro se crispó― Juro que lo mataré.

Irreflexivamente, los sollozos se renovaron y volví a llorar con más fuerza. No quiero hablar de él, que no exista, que desaparezca de mi vida ese maldito bastardo.

Blaise, asustado por el nuevo ataque, volvió a acunarme entre sus brazos.

―No llores Pansy, no soporto verte llorar, princesa. No me hagas verte sufrir. Te quiero, no llores, no sufras Pansy...

Entre sus palabras y el paso de los minutos conseguí calmarme y dejar de llorar. Nunca podré agradecérselo lo suficiente.

* * *

¿Os ha gustado? Quiero vuestras opiniones y críticas con todo lujo de detalles^^


End file.
